


Heat

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Kappa Heat, Lemon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Vampires, cloaks, vampire hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Nicu has always been fascinated by his girlfriend, a kappa named Lili. But lately she's been acting weird. Weirder than normal.Nicu investigates and finds out she's about to go into heat, and he wants a taste.





	1. Start of her Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, these are based off of another story, but I thought this would be good as an original work. There's no correlation between this story and the prompt story unless you want there to be. This is just smut.

"Leave a message and I will respond as soon as possible." Lili's voice rang.

Nicu sighed into the phone as the robot voice came, saying the mailbox was full. "Lili." He groaned. To say he was needy for her was an understatement. She hadn't contacted him for about a fortnight, and it was getting out of hand. 

He placed his phone back and pulled his two comforters over his body. Just then, the phone rang. It was an unknown number. Nicu picked it up, ready to tear a new one into a scammer. "Hello?" He growled.

"Hey, Nicu."

"Lili! Oh, I've missed you so much! Where have you been?"

"I've...been with family."

"You're hiding something."

"You're right."

"Wow, that was easy."

"But listen, I can't talk to you for a while."

"What!?"

"I know, I should've been talking to you about this, but I thought that not talking to you would make this easier."

"Are you...breaking up with me?"

"What!? No, no baby no." It was hard to get her to call him that. "I would never think of doing that."

Nicu sighed. "Then what is it!?"

"It's just...it's going to be really hard for me right now."

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's...it's a kappa thing."

"...Alright."

* * *

"Kappa thing, huh? Don't worry Lili." Nicu thought as he drove up to the front of the library. "I'm going to help." He began by taking out three books on kappas. One was a history book, one was a biology book, and another was an autobiography written by a kappa.

Nicu skimmed through the history book, trying to find the significance of today's date. Nothing.

Looking through biology, he just found the different species of kappas.

He checked the autobiography. He made sure to read ever word, and his eyes were about to glaze over when he noticed something. 

"My parents had retreated to their bunker, which was why the infertile kappas kept a watch over the children. I had never known why until I was nearing my mating age. Kappas usually had one mate, unlike typical frogs and turtles."

Nicu searched for another passage. "The kappas have to stay in their bunkers, whether alone or with a mate. Usually, we don't remember our heats while in them, but we can feel when we are inpregnated. My mate was unable to carry the first few heats, but eventually she was able to give birth to-"

Nicu had all the information he needed. Heat. A spring heat. An intense one most likely.

His thoughts turned naughty, and he had to keep from salivating. That was unbecoming of a vampire.

* * *

"That's why I came to you, sir." Nicu confessed to Lili's father.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Mr. Mackay told Nicu.

"Possibly yes?" He had just asked to know Lili's bunker, so he may join her and for them to become mates. 

"Kappas don't normally do this."

"Well," Nicu gulped, "I'm not a kappa."

"Kappas know about outbreeding." Mrs. Mackay said. "Dragons, Chimeras, Aarokocra. No need to get embarrassed about not being the same species."

"Th-thank you. But, can I-"

"Yes." They said and handed him the directions to Lili's bunker.

Nicu smiled and nodded curtly to Lili's parents.

* * *

Lili paced around the bunker, feeling heat radiating from her chest and crotch. She knew that soon she'd sleep and wake-up. Another heat over. 

She'd apologize to Necu afterwards, perhaps with him calling her that nickname she was embarrassed by. Maybe explain what happened.

She wasn't a very sexual person. She wasn't asexual but found herself not really wanting to experience sex, considering delinquents turning her off from it.

Lili felt her mind cloud up. It was happening. In a few hours, she'd be fully in heat.

She heard a knock. "Occupied!" She called.

"I know." Necu's voice said.

"Necu!? What, what are you doing here?"

"Lili, how long can you stand being in there?"

"I-I..." Lili paused. He was stubborn, she knew she wasn't going to win. "A bit. What do you need?"

"Lili, I want to be your mate."

"What!?"

"I've talked to your parents-"

"But what about college?"

"We can find a babysitter, talk to my mom...we can...we'll find a way to make it work, I promise."

Silence.

"Lil-" 

The door began to open and Lili was there, panting.

"Lili." Necu cooed.

Lili dragged him in and kissed him. 

"God, you're so warm." Necu said they broke the kiss.

Lili hummed and panted. "I've still got a few hours."

"What do you mean?"

Lili rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll soon lose myself." 

"To...the heat?"

"Yeah. And under it, I won't have any memory. I also won't remember anything from it."

"Well then...Can I make your first time a memorable experience?"

"What makes you think you're my first?"

"Uh-"

"Relax, you are my first."

Necu chuckled. "Damn, I love you."

"I love you too." Lili cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicu sighed as he felt Lili's body, hands following her beautiful curves. He was so happy. Heat radiating off of the traditionally cold body of Lili, his girlfriend, his love, his soon to be mate. He would've held her close had she not started to pant.  
  
"I-It's getting uncomfortable." She whined.   
  
Nicu let her go to see her pulling at her shirt collar. "Hey, hey, hey," Nicu cooed. "Easy, easy Lili...that's it...easy..." His hands stroked Lili's wrists to get her to calm down. She softly let go of her collar and let her feel Nicu's nice, cold hands reassure her.  
  
Lili sighed and let Nicu's hands wander down to her hem of her shirt, and bring it back up and reveal her body. Her lower abdomen, her belly, her ribs...she took over and revealed her breasts, then collar bone, then features such as her neck and face. She threw it to be forgotten in a corner and tugged her shorts and underwear off.  
  
Nicu had taken a few steps back and was amazed by how beautiful Lili's nudity was. Not that he'd ever doubted it, he just never imagined her so perfectly that she was. Her breasts looked to be the perfect size for his hands, her areola a darker green than her regular skin. Her pelvis showed little protection with blonde, whispy hair trying to hide the green skin underneath.  
  
He was absolutely smitten all over again.  
  
Her thighs rubbed together to create friction, and it was clear she was so horny. Nipples erect and heat radiating off of her body to the point her wirey, blonde, waist length hair was feeling horrible against her back.  
  
Nicu began to take off his own clothes, (he didn't want Lili to be left out and the only naked one) but it was hard. He had so many clothes to keep him warm. But as he took off clothes, he noticed that his coolth wasn't getting worse. He revealed his torso and fetl himself be tackled. "Oof!" He managed. He heard ripping of cloth, and there was his girlfriend above him.  
  
Lili had the cloth in her teeth and seemed to have gotten bigger. She ripped the shirt off of Nicu and pressed him against her breasts. Lili was panting and smiling like a drunk, losing herself as she finally had a mate.   
  
Nicu moaned as he smelled her pheromones, cock now suddenly erect and pressing against his cloth prison. He bucked up, and realized he was losing himself. "Lili!" He tried to shout, tasting Lili's skin as she pressed Nicu more into her.   
  
He growled, trying to get a hold of himself and shoved her so he was on top of her. "Quit it!" He hissed harshly. He cursed himself for doing this to her as his eyes glowed and Lili was helpless. Her pupils gained a reddish hue and her mouth was now open as she stared. He had to do it. She was going to smother him!  
  
"Shh...calm down..." he stroked the side of her face. He tried to maintain eye contact, then had a wicked idea. She wanted to help him earlier... "Slave," he whispered in her ear. He didn't know what else to call her. He barely knew how to hypnotize properly, much less get people to so what he wanted them to. And this was the first thing that popped into his mind.  
  
She didn't respond, but he kept going. "It's getting so intense for me...I need to get out of these tight lower clothes...can you help me?"  
  
Lili nodded and Nicu stood up to make it easier for her. He watched her clamber over to him on her hands and knees and begin literally tearing off his clothes. She was fast, and he didn't know what was going on until it was too late.   
  
His lower body was exposed and his erection greeted its excited mate. She wasted no time and wrapped her long, frog like tongue around him and began to jerk him off.  
  
Nicu moaned and braced himself against her. His hands tangling in her whispy blonde locks. Her tongue following the map of her love's most sensitive organ as she prepped him to finally fill her. In contrast her cooler hands began to feel his testicles, massaging and fondling and hearing all those beautiful noises her soon-to-be mate was making   
  
The sensations! So tight and loving, his knees were starting to buckle as she came off of him and pushed him onto an old mattress.   
  
She smiled down at him and guided him into her soaked depths. It felt like he was simply pressing against her until suddenly he felt her heat enter his body. She was so hot! His ice cold body felt so nice. She fitted him inside of her and pressed her pheromone scented cleavage to his face as her hips began to ride him.  
  
Those scents...the dizzying scent of water lilies and lavender and... it was just too much!  
  
"Lili~" he managed as his back arched into her.   
  
Lili smiled and leaned back a bit, presenting her hardened nipples to him.  
  
In silent knowledge, Nicu began licking and sucking as he felt himself build. He had never been so physically powerless before and he was loving it.   
  
Arms kept at his sides by his mate and how she just kept riding and.  
  
He felt himself explode, unlatching and crying out to the kappa. And he just felt the pleasure of orgasming ebbing and washing over his brain over and over and over and over again.  
  
He couldn't stop.  
  
Didn't want to stop.  
  
He felt her clamp and massage, urging more cum into her body.  
  
He screamed until he was smothered by his mate's cleavage again.


End file.
